


Red String of Fate

by Punklovergirl68



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU!Red String, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slight Humor, au!high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You see that string wrapped tightly around your finger. Only you can see it and only you can feel it and just remember that on the other side of that string is something that's very dear and special."</p><p>Those were the words [Your Name] has always been told whenever she would ask about the flimsy red piece of string that was tied around her pinkie. Now seventeen and starting school in a new place with unfamiliar faces she finds exactly what's the on the other side of that piece of string and it's not very friendly. Now she has the decision to follow fate or rebel against it. </p><p>One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda<br/>You belong to yourself.<br/>The AU!Red String idea belongs to whoever first created that idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

-Chapter One-

_"You see that string wrapped tightly around your finger. Only you can see it and no one else, that string is very special because it holds something very dear to it on the other end."_

You tiredly blinked your [Eye Color] eyes as you boredly stared at the flimsy red piece of string that emitted a light reddish glow around it in the darkness of your room. The bright red numbers on your alarm clock read three-fifty in the morning. Those words, the same ones your mother had told you when you were only a child still rung out in your mind as you turned your hand, watching as the string swayed with your movements. Your eyes followed it as it stretched all the way across your room and through your bedroom wall, leading to whatever it was tied to on the other end. You never knew what was on the other end of this red string, only that it was something that was supposed to be very dear and special to you.

You raised your other hand and pinched the piece of string between your fingers before pulling it downwards and releasing it. It shout back up and vibrated a little from your action. With a sigh you turned onto your side and stared at the alarm clock watching as the numbers slowly changed. Your eyes started to droop as you gave a silent yawn and begin to finally drift off to sleep.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Your eyes snapped opened as you released a loud groan. It felt like you had just fallen asleep just a few minutes ago and it was already six-thirty. You didn't react when your bedroom door that thrown open and the chipper voice of your mother ranged out in your ears. "Wake up sweetie! Aren't you excited for your first day at your new school?"

"No" you grunted as you flipped onto your stomach and buried your face into your pillow. You listened to your mother shuffle around as she turned off your alarm clock that had still been blaring. And soon you listened as she shuffled over to you and patted your back.

"Come on now, you won't be able to make new friends while just laying there" you heard your mother coo as she patted your back once again, this time a bit harder than before. Sucking in a deep breath your turned your head to the side and stared up at your mother with a pleading look that just begged for her to let you stay home. "That's not going to work, [Your Name]. Now get dressed" she said as she straightened herself out and left your room, lightly closing the door behind her.

"For a single mother, she sure is chipper" you grumbled as you rolled off of your bed and onto the floor. For a minute you didn't move as you just laid on the hard wooden floor, waiting for something to happen so you wouldn't have to go to school. The thought of meeting new people and being in a new surrounding frightened you a little. Pushing yourself up and onto your knees, you leaned against your bed and pressed your forehead against it while shutting your eyes for a minute. "Why did we have to move?" you asked yourself.

When you didn't receive an answer you heaved another sigh before fulling standing and trotting over to your already opened suitcase. You and your mother had just moved into this apartment complex about a two days ago and despite having two days to unpack you were more busy getting school supplies instead of unpacking your things. Today was the first day back to school, new faces and new places to explore...yeah today sure was going to be fun. Picking up your suitcase you walked back over to your bed and sat the suitcase on top of it. Soon you started to search through your clothes, looking for something comfortable to wear for the day.

You smiled a little as you settled on a pair of jeans and a [Favorite Color] long sleeved shirt that had [Second Favorite] hearts scattered around it. Stripping out of your pajamas you started to get dressed.

-Time Skip-

You stared at yourself in the thin full body mirror. Your backpack was around your shoulders along with a small pocketbook that had the spare keys to the apartment, phone, and a few other things that weren't exactly necessary but you still carried with you. You ran your fingers through your [Hair Length] [Hair Color] hair as you fluffed it out a bit before exiting your room and out into the living room. The apartment was small, your room was attached to the living room while your mother's bedroom was on the other side. The kitchen was connected to the living room and you could see your mother sitting at the small dinner table with the newspaper sprawled out  in front of her.

"Finally, you were taking forever in there" you heard your mother say as she looked up from the newspaper and smiled at you. You walked over to her and took a seat right across from her. Your book bag and pocketbook dangling as the weight from them made your shoulders droop a bit. You leaned forward, resting your cheek on the palm of your hand as you stared at her with a bored look. "What?" she asked.

"Why'd we move?" you asked, a question that's been leaving your lips every few minutes for the past couple of days. You watched as your mother sighed, her lips twitching downwards as her eyebrows furrowed and she leaned back.

"I already told you, we couldn't afford to keep our old apartment and this place had much cheaper apartments, plus I heard the jobs here pay good money" she said as she straightened herself out and gave you a gentle smile. "I know having to move away from your friends is hard, but I promise that you'll love it here" she said, her voice light and delicate that you couldn't help but smile a little.

"Okay" you whispered.

"Anyways you should be heading onto school, do you want me to give you a ride or do you remember where the school is?" your mother asked as you stood and headed over to the front door of the apartment.

"I know where it is, don't worry" you said waving your hand in a dismissing manner as you opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "Or at least I think I do" you mumbled to yourself the minute you closed the door behind you. Straightening yourself out, you walked towards the staircase and started to make your way down them.

-Time Skip-

' _Wow, I actually did remember where the school was_ ' you thought, surprised and proud of yourself as you walked onto the school grounds. As you walked through the entrance, you felt yourself become shy and slightly embarrassed as some of the students that were hanging out in the hallway stopped whatever conversation they were having and stared at you. You shivered as you could feel them watching you as you walked through the hallway and towards where the office was, so that you could get your schedule. "Just ignore them, [Your Name]. You don't want to start off on the wrong foot with anyone on your first day" you whispered lowly before you entered the office.

The place was a decent size as there were two desk a main one that had papers cluttering it as well as a computer and phone. The other one was off to the side, also cluttered with some papers and a computer. A woman sat in a plush chair behind the main desk, her head tilted to the side as she held the phone between her head and shoulder. She spoke quietly while shuffling through a stack of papers. She gave a quick goodbye to the person on the other end of the phone when she saw you standing there.

Sitting the phone down, she straightened herself out and looked at you. "How may I help you?" she asked.

"Um, I'm here to pick up my schedule" you said, your voice changing in volume as it started out normal and slowly faded out. The woman nodded her head as she looked down at the desk and at the many stacks of papers.

"Name?" she asked.

"[Your Full Name]" you said, looking down as you listened to her flip through the stack of papers before sitting down a single sheet in front of you.

"There you are and seeing how you're new the principle decided to assign a student with the same schedule as yours to show you around" the woman said as she stood and walked over to the wall were another phone hanged. Taking the phone she pressed a button and held the end of the receiver to her lips. "Monkey D. Luffy, report to the office immediately" she said as your ears twitched when you heard her voice through the intercom out in the hallway. She hanged the phone back up and walked back over to her chair were she sat down. "He'll be here any moment so have a seat."

You nodded when you saw her motioned to the leather chairs that were usually uncomfortable. Sitting down, you leaned back while resting your bags on your lap and staring at your schedule.

_First Semester:  
_ _1_ _st_ _period - Gym - Coach Smoker  
_ _2_ _nd_ _period - World History - Nico Robin  
_ _3_ _rd_ _period - Algebra 2 - Shanks  
_ _Lunch  
_ _4_ _th_ _period - English 11 - Silvers Rayleigh  
_ _5_ _th_ _period - Art - Jimbe_

Your eyes scanned the names of the teachers that you would be dealing with for your first semester. Their names were quite interesting. You wondered what they would be like. But, before you could get too deep in your thoughts you felt a slight tug on your finger. You looked down at the red piece of string and watched as it straightened itself out and pull at your pinkie, causing the small finger to straighten itself out.

You furrowed your brow, confused as you raised your pinkie and watched as it bent backwards, pointing towards the office door. Looking up you followed it and watched how it passed right through the door. Just as you were about to stand, feeling the urge to follow it, the office door was thrown open and a raven haired boy came bouncing in. Excitement and childlike glee oozed from his form as he walked over to the front desk. You watched as he started to exchange some words with the woman on the other side of the desk.

You blinked your eyes before shaking your head and looked back at the string, it was still straightened out and now that the door was opened you could see that it had curved itself and seemed like it was heading further down the hall. In the back of your mind you could hear a small voice, one telling you to get up and follow where the string was heading. To find exactly what was on the other side. Once again you started to stand before falling back down into the leather chair when the raven haired boy jumped in front of you. Your red piece of string was now phasing through him.

He smiled down at you, as if he didn't even notice that there was a piece of string phasing through his body. ' _Of course he doesn't notice it, only I can see it_ ' you thought to yourself. "Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be showing you around today!" the boy shouted in joyful glee as he shoved his hand towards you and you shrunk back. ' _Today's going to be a long day_ ' you grumbled lowly in your mind as you took hold of his hand.


	2. Chapter Two

-Chapter Two-

You trailed lightly behind Luffy as he happily pointed and explain where each of the rooms were. The students in the hall watched the two of you, their eyes shining with amusement or tired irritation as they glared at the loud mouth raven haired boy. School didn't officially start for another ten minutes so you and everyone around you were left listening to the young male. "And just down the hall is the band/chorus room. Chorus is in the morning and band's in the afternoon" Luffy explained as you passed by a section of the hall that lead to only a door.

"Uh-huh" you mumbled as you nodded your head, casting a quick glance towards the double wooden doors. As you both continued on, you found yourself slowly tuning the raven haired male out as your eyes flickered down towards the white tiled floors that reflected the florescence lights. You watched as you passed by each tile, you feet making a light tapping sound with each step you took. You snapped your eyes forward as your body stumbled back a bit when you felt something hard make contact with your shoulder. You stopped and straightened yourself out, you opened your mouth, ready to turn around and apologize.

Instead a low yelp escaped past your lips as your arm jerked itself fully back while the string wrapped around your pinkie tightened itself painfully around the small finger. It felt as if it was cutting off all the nerves. You looked at your finger and saw how the string was in a straight line, shaking as it reverberated. Following it you watched as it lead directly to a very tall male that was walking away. His hair was a mess of tangled black locks and his skin was perfectly tanned, with his back facing towards you, you didn't see anything else.

You turned fully towards him and took a step forward before flinching as an arm slung around your shoulders and pulled you back. "Come on, [Your Name]. The tours not over yet, I still need to show you where the lunch room is, also you're eating with me and a few of my friends today at lunch" Luffy said as he smiled down at you when you looked up at him. You cast a quick glance back towards the man, watching as he disappeared round a corner.

"Okay" you mumbled, letting the male turn your body around and continued to drag you along with him.

-Time Skip-

You gathered your things as the shrill sound of the school bell ringing reached your ears, indicating that third period was over. Looking towards Luffy who sat next to you, you gave a breathless chuckle as you found his head resting on his desk. Drool leaked from his opened mouth as his back rose and lowered and the small sound of snoring could be heard. There was a content look on his face as he seemed to be smiling. You reached over and rested a hand on his shoulder and started to gently shake him.

"Luffy, wake up" you whispered. Despite the male being very hyper and a little obnoxious, you couldn't make yourself fully dislike him. He had been kind to you and showed you around and even at the end of the 'tour' he told you that the both of you were going to be great friends. So, hey, at least you weren't going to be lonely on your first day at this school. You looked away from the still sleeping raven haired teen when you heard light footsteps heading towards the two of you.

Considering that the classroom was already almost empty, saved for a student or two that were finishing packing up their things or waiting for their friends to finish. You figured it was probably one of them or the teacher. Turned out it was the latter one as you watched the redheaded man make his way over to you. He was the math teacher and a strange one at that. He seemed very laid back and almost goofy, but he seemed to also know what he was talking about when he was teaching.

His name was Shanks or at least that's what he wanted you all to call him. Refusing to state his last name so students were forced to call him by his first name, said he felt old when people refer to him as 'Mr.' or somewhat along those lines. He had shaggy red hair that was slicked back and sharp looking eyes that held a gentle look to them. Strangely enough his had three scars running across his left eye and he was missing his left arm. You'd have to ask Luffy about that later.

You watched as he walked up to you and the sleeping boy before standing there and peering down at Luffy. His eyebrow raised as a wide smiled crossed his lips as he brought his hand up and slammed it down onto the desk. "Wake up!" he exclaimed loudly as he bent down right near Luffy's ear. Said teen flinched as his body sat straight up and he looked around still half asleep and confused.

"Huh? What?" he asked as he dragged his arm across his lips to wipe away the drool.

"It's time for lunch, sleepy head" Shanks said, chuckling as he turned away from Luffy's whose eyes widened as he reached his hands up and gripped his hair.

"What! Why didn't you wake me sooner?! We're going to be late for lunch, we need to go now!" Luffy cried out causing you to raise an eyebrow at how concerned he was for missing lunch and not that he was caught sleeping. You yelped as Luffy quickly gathered his things into a messy bunch and quickly stuffed them into his bag before roughly grabbing your arm and dragging you out of the classroom.

"Luffy the bell only rung a few minutes ago, we're not going to be late" you said as your feet slid over the slick floor while Luffy continued to drag you. It was better to let him drag you then keep up with him as you feared you'd end up falling or even breaking something at the speed he was going.

"I know, but I don't want to wait it line! All the good food will be gone then!" the male whined as he cast a quick glance back at you before looking forward again as he continued onward. When you both finally reached the cafeteria, you watched in amusement at the deflated look on Luffy's face when he saw how long the line already was.

"I've never seen someone excited about eating school food before" you mumbled as you pried your arm out of Luffy's grip and crossed them over your chest while said male sunk to the floor and started to sulk.

"Yeah, that's Luffy for you" you heard someone say from behind. You cast a glance back finding two males standing behind you. One was tall and a little slim, but you could make out some muscle. His hair was curly, long and just looked perfect that you wondered how soft it'd feel. His eyes a very dark brown, but what really caught your attention was his long nose that stuck out more then anything else.

Beside him was a boy that was smaller and also very thin with very few hints of muscle. His hair was shaggy and brown while his eyes looked almost completely black and wide, kind of like a deer's. Freckles were splattered across his pale cheek over his nose and onto the other one and in the lighting of the cafeteria you swore his nose had a hint of blue to it. But, figured that was just your imagination. "Hi, I'm Usopp and this is Chopper" the long nosed guy said as he held out a hand for you to take.

The shorter male gave a short wave while also shyly hiding behind his friend. You squealed in your mind at how adorable the young boy was before calming down enough to force your arm to stick out and your hand to take Usopp's. "[Your Name]" you responded back quietly as you gave the teen's hand a firm shake.

"Usopp, this is terrible, we have to wait in line for food!" Luffy whined as he moved from his position on the floor to carelessly wrap his arm around Usopp's waist. He just limply laid halfway on the floor while his tongue stuck out of his mouth. He looked as if he was already wasting away. The long nosed man sighed as he stared down at the other teen with a shake of his head before diverting his attention back onto you.

"So, I'm guessing you're new here. I've never really seen you around before" Usopp said as you nodded your head. Your eyes looked away from the teen the minute you felt a slight tug on your pinkie as the red string straightened itself for a minute before going limp once again. Did that guy from earlier pass by here? You looked towards the opened cafeteria doors and let your eyes follow every student that passed by it. But alas you didn't see mystery dude at all.

"Yeah, my mother and I just moved here just about two days ago" you mumbled as you looked back towards Usopp. "So, shall we get in line before it gets any longer or are we going to wait for it to grow a little shorter?" you asked as you pointed towards the lunch line.

"We?" Usopp and Chopper questioned, the shorter of the two's voice quieter and more delicate.

"Oh yeah, [Your Name] is going to be eating lunch with us seeing how she's my new friend" Luffy said, now standing up as he gave a wide smile. Seemingly now forgetting about the long lunch line. "Now, let's go wait before that line gets any longer" he said, lightly bouncing on his feet as he once again took a hold of your arm and dragged you over to the line. "Maybe we might be able to skip a few people."

"Uh" you said, ready to respond to that last comment, but fell silent. Maybe it would be best not to question it. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So tell me what you think of this first chapter and if the choices for the teachers are alright (I had some trouble deciding who would be best for each subject).


End file.
